Bouquet
by BlueStarSoul
Summary: One-shot AU Morinaga attends Souichi's wedding


Hi! This is my first Tyrant fanfic. I didn't know what I should call it, so I just randomly picked "Bouquet" :P

Hope you'll like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Koisuru Boukun/Tyrant falls in love

* * *

**Bouquet**

It was a very special day, especially for two people. It was a day during which they share the promise of loving and being responsible of each other, for as long as they live.

It was wedding day. Tatsumi Souichi's wedding.

Morinaga walked into the church hall and immediately spotted the person that he loved, his senpai, who had his back faced as he talked to his proud father. Morinaga's breath was taken away as he took in the sight of his senpai's glamorous form in a white tuxedo and with his silky hair gelled and set. As he got closer to Souichi to greet him, he received strange stares from Kanako, Tomoe, Kurokawa and Isogai. He ignored them all. When Souichi turned to look in his direction, Morinaga smiled and waved, and Souichi greeted him back while looking pleasantly surprised. Morinaga shaked Souichi's hand and congratulated him. Souichi thanked him with a smile.

At the sight of that smile, Morinaga's heart wrenched painfully in his heart when he should have grown accustomed to it. Swallowing a familiar lump in his throat, he found himself an empty seat at a lonely corner and waited for the ceremony to begin. The joyful tune of the wedding theme resounded throughout the hall and the church doors boomed loudly as it opened to reveal the beautiful bride. The sunlight shone through the doorway which made the bride's wedding dress sparkle and her path illuminated. Everyone gaped in awe at the beauty of the scene as the bride made her way to the altar, to where her groom stood. Soon, the couple exchanged their vows and placed each other's ring on each other's ring finger. Everyone applauded and cheered for them to share a kiss, making the newly-wed blush and fluster but kissed shyly anyway.

...However, Morinaga stayed quiet with his hands clenched at the fabric on his chest, in attempt to ease the pain in his heart. Unable to fight against his emotions any longer, the tears that he thought he had used up, started to form on the edges of his eyes. He tried to prevent them from falling, to pull his collapsing self together, but to no avail. Everyone was too busy congratulating the newly wedded couple, who were too happy in each other's presence, to notice Morinaga slipping out of the hall. His heart that was already in pieces was pounded to dust by the image of Souichi smiling widely with his bride, his official wife.

_Senpai never smiled at me like that…_

He felt like an old wound was being ripped open, wider than before and salt was being rubbed into it, as flashes of unwanted memories resurfaced in his mind.

_You said that I should have more faith in you, but see where this has gotten me._

Guilt immediately filled Morinaga's being at the preposterous thought of blaming senpai for ruining the relationship that they had. Senpai couldn't do anything about it, since he fell in love with his wife, not him. No, it's all his, Morinaga Tetsuhiro's fault, for forcing his straight senpai into this homosexual mess to begin with. Forcing his feelings on senpai and taking advantage of senpai's kindness towards him... Sure, senpai said that he wanted him by his side and didn't mind the 'things' that they did, but when he saw the smiles that the usually grumpy tyrant made whenever he was near that girl - Morinaga was sure that he's not the one for senpai and that senpai just continued their relationship out of obligation. He should be ashamed of causing senpai so much unnecessary trouble. It was also he himself, who called it off when he couldn't bear the sympathetic and apologetic look in senpai's eyes while senpai remained silent about his new love. The least he could do was to let senpai be happy, so he decided to let go, and indeed, senpai looked like he was filled with happiness during the wedding. Though that didn't mean it doesn't hurt. But he should be extremely thankful that senpai agreed to still be friends and have a 'normal' senpai-kouhai relationship with him.

_Senpai, thank you for everything. May you and your wife be happy for all the years to come._

He could hear the faint sounds of the excited crowd behind him, probably desperate women who wanted to catch the bouquet tossed by the bride. But that had nothing to do with him. He's not a woman. He's gay so he can't get married, at least not here in Japan. Also…

Morinaga gave one last glance, which turned into a longing stare, at the back of his beloved senpai who never looked back at him.

…he was not even sure if there will be someone who would reciprocate his love for them.

Sighing in utter defeat, Morinaga turned his heels to leave this suffocating place. Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, causing leaves to rustle loudly and something fell lightly on his head then into his hands. His frown deepened as he stared down at the beautifully arranged flowers that seemed to be mocking him.

Before he got to throw the offending object away, an annoying voice and applauding from behind came to mock him, too. "Hey look, Mr. Single Kouhai is going to get married next, huh? Whoever's your partner has gotta be lucky, considering your domestic skills. Congrats, congrats."

"Isogai-san…if you want to joke around, find a better time," replied Morinaga in a shaky voice as he wiped some of the stray tears that he had let loose.

Noticing this but pretending that he didn't, Isogai carried on the conversation in a nonchalant tone. "I'm bored! Souichi-kun is too busy entertaining the other guests, I can't even get close! And since I'm an outsider, I can't really join in their family time, can I? So, care for a drink? My treat."

"Are you consoling me?" asked Morinaga with an incredulous look.

"No, just figured that it might be interesting to see you trying in getting over your beloved senpai."

"You have bad taste," Morinaga snickered but still grateful for the company.

Isogai's lips tugged upwards slightly while feeling glad to see a hint of a smile on the depressed kouhai of Souichi's who was usually cheerful and energetic. "I get that a lot. So you're in?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"Nope."

* * *

Isocchi~ I don't think you're in any position to call someone 'single' XD

Sorry for OOC-ness...

Just me rambling (contains some spoilers): I was really surprised when I read in the manga about the history that Kurokawa and Isogai had when they were students! Really changed my impression on Isogai hahaha.

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
